


Angels can fly

by caileon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caileon/pseuds/caileon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas misses his powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels can fly

Dean and Cas were in a motel room, it was cheap and shabby and smelled like old carpet.   
The sheets and furniture were mostly colored brownish red, in front of the hunter was a simple picture of some red roses, painted by someone unknown.

Dean sighed, closed his eyes and lowered his head and shoulders: "Cas, we need to talk about the thing"

No response.   
Annoyed Dean turned around, but to his surprise the room was empty. He inhaled some air. Had Cas disappeared again?!  
No. That wasn't possible, he wasn't an angel anymore!

The hunter glanced around, then his eyes caught some feet behind a curtain.   
Cas stood still, shallow breathing.

"Cas.." Dean started and straightened his back:"Cas, I can see you.."

The fallen angel still remained motionless, maybe hoping Dean was wrong.

"Get out of there you little shit"

"I miss my angel powers" Cas mumbled and pushed the curtain aside.


End file.
